Star Wars: The Untold Story (Part 1)
by MrPennyFace
Summary: This is a Sexy Star Wars fan fiction between Jacen and Jaina solo. There will be more to come soon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction, because it is obviously a fan fiction. Also this fanfic is not for younger readers! it contains almost all adult content

Jaina solo collapsed on her bed after a long day on intense Jedi training. Her 19 year old athletic body covered in sweat made her white top see threw. She quickly undressed to reveal her 32 D firm breasts, her tight virgin pussy, and her firm and juicy ass. As she turned the cool water on from the shower she quickly felt a pleasure sensation throughout her body. As she began to wash herself her hand moved down her from her breasts to her shaven pussy.

"Holy shit, that feels good!"

She said as she began to rub her pussy with two fingers. This is the first time she has ever master bated before because the new Jedi code forbid her from doing so. But no one could see her now. She started to moan as she rubbed her pussy faster. Her fingers slipped into her and she had a rush of satisfaction.

"Fuck why did I not do this earlier!"

She added a third finger into her pussy and started to move them in and out. She didn't last very long and she started to moan louder. She felt her body tense up and a fluid slammed against her fingers.

"Oh god yes! Fuck me"

She screamed as she cummed all over her hand. She started to lick the cum off her fingers as the door to her room opened. Her twin brother Jacen bursts into the room to see why his sister was screaming.

"What the fuck are you doing Jaina?"

Jacen questioned when he saw her sexy sister naked with her fingers in her pussy. Jaina looked in surprise at her brother standing in front of the door gazing upon her tight body.

"What... Jacen get out of her!"

"You know as Jedi we can't pleasure ourselves like that Jaina"

Jacen said as he closed the door behind him and walked toward her still naked sister.

"But don't worry I won't tell Master Luke... If you do something for me"

Jacen walked closer to her sister and started to take off his Jedi robes.

"Wait Jacen what are you doing?"

Jaina said frightened

"Something I've been waiting to do for a long time"

Jacen said as he revealed his 7 inch cock from his trousers. Jaina tried to get away but Jacen was always faster than her. He grabbed his sister by the waist and pushed her down to her knees.

"No Jacen please! I don't want your cock"

Jacen ignored her as she took the back of her head and pushed her mouth right into his cock. She gagged because of never having something that big in her mouth. She had never tasted or really seen a cock before. But it was better than she expected. At first she tried to stop him but she soon gave in and started moving her tongue around his big shaft.

"Oh Jaina you're better at this than i though you would be!"

Jacen was surprised that her virgin sister could handle a cock as well as she could.

"Oh Jacen, it's so much bigger than I imagined it would be"

She slowly moved her hand down to her tight pussy once again and started to massage it with her finger.

"Oh god Jaina I don't know how much longer I can last!"

"That's alright, cum in my mouth. I want to taste your cum."

Jaina saying that sent him over the edge and Jaina's mouth filled with cum. Within moments her mouth was filled and its started to spill out of the sides.

"Your cum is so warm!"

She said as she started to swallow it and licked off her brothers dick. The sound of foot steps down the hall startled Jacen and he quickly put his robes back on and exited Jaina's room.

Jaina was covered in cum. Jacen had so much that it spilled down her mouth and onto her breasts. And her pussy was wet from her own fingering. She had to jump back in the shower and quickly wash up. While in the shower she heard the footsteps go to the door. She heard Luke's voice call for her. She rapped herself in a towel and answered the door. Luke was supposed to see Jaina in just a towel.

"Ugh" he said in surprise. He had never seen Jaina like this. With her breasts almost fully exposed. " ugh well hello Jaina, I just wanted to come by and say that your virtual reality training is going to betomorrow"

"Alright thank you master!"

Jaina said cheerfully as she turned around Luke could see the bottom of her firm ass from under the towel.

"See you then"

He said as he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters used in this Fan Fiction

The next day Jaina couldn't stop thinking about what Jacen did to her. She couldn't believe her own brother forced her to suck his cock. But she did enjoy it, it was bigger than she thought it would be. She started to massage her pussy again just thinking of his cock. But she was interrupted when she remembered that she had her training to goto. She quickly got dressed in her normal white Jedi robes and started down the hall to the virtual reality room.

Jacen and Luke was already there and waiting for Jaina.

"Sorry I'm late, I was distracted"

She said as she glanced over at Jacen.

"It's alright Jaina, just don't be late again" Luke said. " alright so you have done the virtual reality before, it's just like every other time. You will be sent into a time period as a past Jedi and you will learn to fight like them. This will improve your overall roundness as a Jedi knight"

Jacen and Jaina moved around to the virtual reality station.

"You ready for this?"

Jacen asked Jaina as he slapped her firm ass. Jaina didn't say anything and just sat down. Over the Luke's com link his wife called him.

"Well alright kids, just pick the Jedi and start the simulation, I'll be back in a short while"

Luke hurried out.

The simulation was set for the clone wars era.

"Who are you going to chose?"

Jacen asked Jaina

"I don't know," she scrolled through the Jedi until she came upon one she recognized " well Ashoka was a great Jedi, I'll pick her"

It's was true that Ashoka was a great Jedi but Jaina also loved her body. With an orange skin color. Just like most other female Twi'leks Ashoka had a small firm ass and small but also firm breasts. The ass was covered with a small skirt that barely covered her and long white stocking. The top was just a small price of fabric that only covered her breasts.

As soon as she selected Ashoka she appeared in the middle of a battle as her. It took a moment to get used to but she soon got ahold of her new form. She noticed that Jacen appeared as Anikan Skywalker.

Anikan has been banned from the simulations because of his past.

"What the hell Jacen? How did you get Anikan?"

"I now how to get around the system"

Jacen said with a smirk. He took Jaina's hand astonished with her new look and brought her to a nearby building.

"Jacen what are you doing, we are supposed to be doing the simulation"

Jacen ignored her and rushed her to the building. He loved how she looked at couldn't take it. He brought her in and right away lifted up her tight skirt to reveal her white panties.

"God I never dreamed of fucking you like this"

Jacen said as he revealed a new larger 9" cock. He shoved it right into Jaina's new orange pussy.

"Oh it's so big!" She screamed as only 4" penetrated her tight pussy. The virtual reality made you feel like the person, so she could feel all the sensations. Jacen ripped off he tube top to reveal two small and perky breasts. Her nipples where already hard. He lifted her up on his cock while he was still standing and started to stick his tongue into her mouth. While moving her tight pussy up and down in his cock.

"Oh Jacen your cock is even bigger now. I don't know how much longer I can last!"

Jaina screamed as her Twe'lek body started to tense up and her walls tightened around his cock as her cum slammed against his cock. She pushed Jacen down to the ground with his cock sticking straight up. She then moved right into it and sank her wet pussy onto his hard cock.

"Oh yes, give me your cum Jacen, I want it right in my pussy!"

Jaina screamed as her cum slammed at his cock again. Jaina's orange and firm ass bounced up an down in his lap making him weaker. But he wanted this to last as long as he can. He lifted her up from his cock and laid her down. He slammed his cock into her firm orange ass.

"Oh god, I never felt this way before"

Jaina said as a giant 9" shaft slammed into her ass. Jacen lifted up her leg and slammed it into her pussy.

"Oh yes, yes, YES FUCK ME"

Jaian screamed once again as her pussy tightened and she cummed again. Her screaming sent Jacen over he edge and he unloaded his cum into her pussy. Her orange pussy was overloaded with hot Jedi cum.

"Your cum feels so good inside of me Jacen."

Jaina said in pleasure as she started to clean of his cock with her mouth. After a little bit of Jaina enjoying her orange body the simulation ended.

Jacen and Jaina both exited the simulation and looked at each other. Jacen could see how wet her pussy was as she glanced down at his hard shaft. Jacen was about to make a move on to her sister but Luke walked in right before. Jaina quickly tried to cover up her wet pussy.

"Oh you kids are done with the simulation already?"

"Yea I really enjoyed it," Jaina said "we should really do more of these"

"Well that's good to hear, I will review the simulation later. You kids can enjoy the rest of the day."

Luke said as he walked away. At this moment the twins remembered that the simulations are recorded and that Luke will see what they where doing.

"Fuck..."


End file.
